Academy Infiltration
The unusual chime signifying the end of class shook Deen's eardrums. It usually symbolized the release from lessons in any school, but right now for Deen it was a warning sound on the same rank as a natural disaster. Thankfully, he had managed to infiltrate La Pucelle so far, so good. "—Well, it's time. Hurry up and get ready." From a telepathic connection, Alexis' voice could be heard. "...Got it." Deen ran through the hallways like a ninja, and dashed towards the men's restroom in the furthest depths of the academy, locked himself into a stall, and opened the bag that had been slung over his shoulder. Inside was a neatly folded girls' uniform. ...'If anyone saw me like this then my life will really be over', thinking something like that, he took it out, and quickly started changing. By the way, in order to hide his body's shape slightly better it was a cardigan. It was a bit hot but his back and stomach couldn't be changed. He then took out a mirror, and utilizing the make-up skills that were drilled into him the whole day yesterday, he decorated his face. Finally, he put on the wig and the voice changer, and the transformation was complete. "Mm... something like this, huh?" "Deen, your tone." Alexis reprimanded him. "...Something like this?" Reminded by Alexis, he replied with a female tone. ...For some reason he felt like he wanted to die. However, it was not good to be negative. Without self-confidence, something that could be accomplished could even become impossible. Deen stuffed the clothes that he had been wearing until then into the bag, and slinging the bag on his back, opened the door to the stall. As he dashed out, Deen immediately slowed down. ...Running caused his skirt to flap, and somehow that felt weird. "...How can girls stand walking around outside wearing such a skimpy thing... Wouldn't just taking a slightly larger step cause their panties to be seen..." By the way, right now Deen was wearing shorts underneath the skirt. ...Regarding what was inside them, well, no comment. "It's a good opportunity, so learn a bit about the hardships that girls face. It's also for the future." "...Sure sure." Deen gave an apathetic reply, and like that walked towards the entrance of the building. As he walked through the hallways, he did manage to nearly run into a certain azure-haired young woman; however, he carefully sidestepped her in worries that she'd find out who the hell he was. "...Huh?" It seemed that she wasn't paying attention; thank the lord for that. Deen gulped, and holding back his nervousness, placed his hand over his chest. ...Squish, a weird feeling. Now that he thought about it, he was wearing special made super realistic breast pads. At that overly realistic feeling, his face turned slightly red. She was probably going to see through it. Negative thoughts floated through his mind. Deen nervously waited for her words, as she tilted her head perplexedly. "What's wrong? Do you need anything?" It seems that the girl had not realized that 'she' was a 'he'. For the moment Deen let out a sigh of relief. "Uhm, you are Kaguya Kobayashi, right? The heiress of Doma Enterprises..." He asked timidly. "What, you, where did you get that information!?" Taking some kind of weird pose, she responded. But even then, it didn't seem like she was really being cautious. He continued with a feeble smile. "Uhm, I was told by the headmaster that I would be joining your little troupe..." A deadly chill rushed down Deen's spine. Surely, this Kaguya woman was out for his blood. "....Huh. What's your name?" "Eh?" Being asked unexpectedly, Deen's eyes swam. "I'm from the South. My name is uhm, Lhant... Deenla... I mean, uhm... Dianna Ranto." Stuttering, he uttered a suitable fake name, before trying to back off. A few seconds later, Kaguya started patting him on the shoulders. "There's quite a few things that seem off, but whatever. You seem really powerful. Glad to be working with you, Dianna; don't fucking screw up like the rest of these idiots." "O-okay...!" It seems that somehow he had made it past the first barrier. He let out a sigh of relief. Then, at that moment. He heard loud voices coming from behind. "Hey, De—" He didn't need to turn around. It was Tsuruko and a blonde girl. And Tsuruko had just... "...Huh?" Seeing 'Dianne', Tsuruko's eyes turned round. Then for some reason she looked downwards, and as if sniffing, her nose twitched. A few seconds later, she looked Deen in the eyes with a convinced look. "What are you doing, De—" "...!" Deen hurriedly stuffed Tsuruko's mouth, and in a small voice so that Kaguya wouldn't hear, he whispered to Tsuruko. "...Sorry, Tsuruko, there's a reason for this. Can you act as if you didn't know?" "Nu...? I-is that so. Mm, I understand." Tsuruko gave a small nod, and in an excessively loud voice announced, "Mm! Nice to meet you, girl who is not Deen in drag!" "...N-nice to meet you." A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he went to shake hands. Rosa and Kaguya slightly puzzled expressions, but satisfied it with dismissing it as usual Tsuruko behaviour, they didn't inquire about it any further. "...!?" Deen involuntarily shut his eyes; as from below, a shutter sound along with a flash of light appeared. "Eh, ehh?" Not knowing what was going on, Deen was flustered, and the sound repeated intermittently. Finding it suspicious he looked there... and immediately found the suspect. Holding a small digital camera that came from who knows where in a strangely cool pose, a light-orange haired girl was continuously pressing the shutter button. Needless to say, the one being shot was Deen. She had on her, a dry and flavourless expression, but for some reason, he thought that her breathing was slightly wild, as if aroused. "...The hell?" "Don't move." Saying this, Aeris Lugonis pressed the shutter button once more. From the right, from the left. At times calmly, at times passionately. With an intensity that would put a pro to shame, she intently captured Deen's body into pictures. "Look this way." "E-ehh..." "Excellent. Very excellent." "U-umm..." "Take your damn clothes off." "Y-Yeah, how about no." Deen didn't really want his current look to remain in records, but he didn't think that this girl would listen even if he said that. He turned his face away in embarrassment as he waited for this girl to become satisfied. Seeing this scene, Kaguya tore at her hair while screaming, "IS THERE NO GIRL IN THIS DAMN ACADEMY WHO CRAVES THE TOUCH OF THE OPPOSITE SEX? ALL I SEE IS CARPET MUNCHERS!" Yeah, Kaguya was just saying whatever she wanted to, but Aeris didn't seem to mind in the least. Lying down with her face up, she slid her hand through the middle of Deen's two feet. "Wai, wha...!" He held his skirt and drew back. However, Aeris' hand that was not holding the camera, had a tight hold on his leg. "S-Stop that, please!" Unable to just watch, Tsuruko grabbed Aeris' feet, and started to pull her away from Deen. Looking from the side, it would definitely be something out of a LGBT romantic comedy. However, Aeris, with a strength that couldn't be imagined from those thin arms, kept her hold on Deen's foot, and from the camera, the shutter sound rang continuously throughout the air. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Deen's face became a flushed crimson in embarrassment as a shriek that was more feminine (at least more feminine than Tsuruko) than any girl's. "...I'm beginning to think that this was totally not worth it." Deen scowled to himself as he just realized what he got himself into. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters